Carberrus Zodiac
by KABEL DATA
Summary: Sasuke mengira missi ini akan mudah, mempelajari ras manusia -sebagai saudara tuanya, lalu berusaha menemukan armada penghubung antara bumi dengan planet Venus. Mencari manusia yang tepat 'Memperdayanya untuk tujuan mulia 'Reproduksi' dengan sopan dan hati-hati. Genre : SCI-FI , FANTASY, ADVENTURE. CRACK PAIR, BAD SUMMARY. Rate : M (Sasuke Hinata)
1. chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

**BY : KABEL DATA**

**GENRE : FANTASY , SCI FI, ACTION, HURT COMFORT.**

**RATING : MATURE (M to Safe) Ada konten dewasa.**

**Owner Fiction : Me**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anime : Naruto**

**If u don't like don't read. I don't want to hit flamer but, u can leave's ur positive comment. Better than silent reader.**

* * *

_Sebelumnya,perkenalkan saya Kabel Data, ntah itu apa tapi aku suka dengan sebutan itu. Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi ceritaku, disini aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Ada crack pair, karena aku bosan dengan pair yang itu-itu saja, dan selalu tokoh jahat dalam Anime dibawa-bawa menjadi jahat juga dalam fiction. Aku ingin sedikit berbeda. __**Tokoh utama tidak semuanya muncul diawal**__ dan selalu yang dipuja *center. __**Cerita ini mengalir, satu dari satu peristiwa akan memunculkan orang yang baru itu menghubungkan cerita aslinya dan membawa pada poin yang intinya**__. Aku tidak suka dengan emosi berlebihan dan menggambaran tokoh terlalu lebay, aku ceritakan dengan se-enteng mungkin. Saya terinspirasi dengan mutan. Semoga menghibur._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cosmic era'31, Umat manusia kini sudah tidak asing lagi dengan robot-robot dan bayi-bayi hasil pengkloningan yang kini difungsikan sebagai tentara militer dan pelayan manusia. Semua bermula dari inovasi dari pemilik _Mural Corp. _Sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang militer sebagai pendonor senjata dan robot-robot semi militer. Pemilik perusahaan tersebut bernama Jiraya.

Alasan mengapa robot-robot dan cloning sudah mulai dilaksanakan secara berkesinambungan, karena adanya serangan para mutan yang berasal dari Planet Venus. Pada mulanya, Astronom bernama Kisame Hoshigaki dan beberapa rekannya yang mendarat di Planet Venus menemukan sebuah koloni, mirip dengan perkotaan seperti replika bumi. Selama misi meneliti Planet Venus tersebut, Kisame menemukan tambang Uranium dan bebatuan yang tersembunyi di goa-goa yang ternyata itu adalah Kristal merah delima. Uranium sebagai bahan baku dalam persenjataan pegganti nuklir, batu Kristal sebagai aset kekayaan bagi siapa saja yang memilikinya.

Tidak lama mereka memasuki daerah larangan di Planet Venus, Kisame dan rekan-rekannya ditangkap, dipenjara selama kurun waktu dua tahun. Kisame dan rekan seastronomnya diperkenalkan dengan banyak mutan yang ditahan maupun sipir penjaranya. Mereka heran, karena mutan disini persis seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tetapi keanehan terasa, ketika para mutan tersebut beraktivitas, mereka seperti dianugerahi kekuatan alam yang menjadikan mereka sangat kuat, seperti yang dituturkan Kisame, 'beberapa manusia memiliki kekuatan yang menyilaukan seperti kilat, beberapa lagi bisa terbang dan banyak macamnya.'

Itulah alasan mengapa para petinggi Negara terutama Suna , Amegakure dan Konoha sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat persenjataan dan manusia cloning yang akan dikirim ke Planet Venus untuk membuat sebuah _Genosida_ besar pada ras-ras mutan, _Genosida_ adalah menghapusan atau pembunuhan masal pada suatu ras tertentu. Itulah yang akan dilakukan umat manusia kepada para mutan. Bangsa Mutan akan di hapus dan manusia akan menggunakan Planet Venus sebagai bumi kedua bagi mereka, serta mengambil kekayaan alamnya yang berlimpah ruah. Begitu tamak dan serakahnya manusia, bukan ?

Namun, tidak begitu saja para aliansi mutan membiarkan pertiwi mereka di habisi begitu saja. Koloni para bangsa mutan sudah sama-sama canggih seperti manusia natural pada umumnya. Para petinggi mutan membuat perlawanan dengan tanpa menggunakan senjata uranium mereka. Ya, karena para mutan sadar betul akan dampak uranium yang bisa menghancurkan Planet mereka apabila digunakan untuk tujuan merusak. Para mutan menggunakan kekuatan mereka yang bermacam-macam untuk membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan manusia terhadapnya. Tetapi, bagaimanapun hebatnya kekuatan tersebut, mutan mengalami kekalahan, banyak mutan yang mati sia-sia, beberapa ada yang dibawa ke bumi, ada yang dipenjara, dijadikan alat percobaan, diperdagangkan, sebagaian lagi menyusup kedalam bumi dan akan menyingkirkan manusia-manusia dan mengembalikan rasnya. 'Sebuah misi pembalasan'

Seorang pria berambut raven terlihat sedang mematikan televisi yang ada di depannya, ia kembali duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari pohon _elm_. Decitan suara ketika bangku tersebut dimajukan, pria itu menengadah dan memposisikan badannya senyaman mungkin, sesekali ia memperhatikan ponselnya. Pandangannya tenang dan raut wajahnya yang berbalut bulu-bulu halus menghiasi sekitar bibir dan dagunya.

Ia Nampak terjaga. Parasnya sudah bukan lagi remaja, postur tubuhnya yang berpesona maskulin tertutup rapi dengan balutan seragam kerja sebagai pustakawan. Sasuke namanya, ia lahir dari keluarga menengah bermarga Uchiha. Hanya sekedar marga biasa. Pria dengan pencitraan wibawa dan kesederhanaan pada wajahnya -Lumayan manis. Tidak berlebihan kan ? _***saya bosan dengan pencitraan berlebihan yang seakan membuat orang iri. Tampan sekali , cantik sekali, puteri , hime, pangeran ,budak seks, pet, hidup disiksa, nangis-nangisan, ending bahagia. ahhh bosan!**_

"Melihat tingkah petinggi Negara kita yang serakah, aku lama-lama makin sebal" Naruto dengan wajah sedikit lusuh sedang mengembalikan buku yang ia pegang ke rak yang cukup tinggi, itu membuatnya kesusahan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke ? apakah kamu berpikiran sama seperti aku? Naruto Nampak uring-uringan.

"Hn."

"Yosh! Aku bisa naruh buku di rak atas tanpa ada yang jatuh. Hahahaha." Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk etalase

"Tumben." Sasuke masih sibuk berfikir sambil menulis _presentase_ pengunjung di perpustakaan yang makin menurun.

"Harusnya kau turut bahagia dong, kali ini aku sukses. Nggak kayak biasanya.. Hahahah.."

"Bahagianya…. Udah kayak orang yang baru diwisuda. Payah" Pria berambut raven menepok-nepok jidatnya.

"Lho, emang ! kan tinggal nunggu beberapa bulan lagi, week!" Naruto dengan nada sarkasmenya yang cempreng.

Gelak tawa membuat pria paruh baya tersebut sedikit mengguratkan senyum pada bibir kawannya yang kini sedang duduk manis. Namanya adalah Sasuke, salah satu penjaga perpustakaan di Ibu Kota Negara Konohagakure. Parasnya Nampak terlihat maskulin, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya sedkit pucat. Pesonanya ? hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Naruto, seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Tekhnik yang terlihat sedikit lebih cerewet dan menyenangkan dari pada Sasuke.

"Hei.. mengapa kau hanya duduk saja sih, Suke ? sini kek, ikut bantuin aku menata buku. Aku capek!" Naruto berhenti bergerak dan sejenak mengerutkan dahi, ia Nampak sedang melarutkan perkataannya tadi di dalam otaknya.

" BINGO ! "Sasukeee! Kau kan yang kerja disini, kenapa jadi aku yang harus menata buku sih." Naruto beringsut tidak terima dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Kacau.

"Siapa juga yang nyuruh…" Sasuke jengah, ia menurunkan volume suaranya "Ini di perpustakaan Naruto, jangan berisik!"

"Nyahhhh-, kau benar juga Suke. Eh, bagaimana nanti sepulang dari shift-mu ini aku traktir kau mie ramen?"

"Hn" Ekspresi datar Sasuke mendominasi.

"Ahhh… Sasuke, kamu seperti gak ada girangnya sama sekali sih . Senang kek, kalo aku traktir!"

"Bukannya seperti biasanya begini, ya?" Sasuke menginterupsi Naruto.

"Eh? Ahh.. i-iya deh. Seperti biasanya gitu, jadi orang yang pelit bin kikir ngomong. Yohhhh- baiklah baiklah, aku malas berdebat denganmu, oh iya Suke… nanti sepulang tugasmu ini, jangan lupa sms aku ya? Kita bertemu di Kay-ramen, aku harus pulang dulu." Naruto menaruh kembali kartu pengunjung ke rak-nya.

"Hn"

"Lho kok terburu-buru sih, Naruto-san ?" tiba-tiba Tenten datang sembari menggandeng bocah kecil yang bernama Ino ikut join.

Sontak Naruto berbalik dan mencubit pipi gembul Ino "Iya, karena kakak keren ini mau ada a-" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh si kecil Ino yang masih bergelayut bersama Tenten. "Pacaran.. mau pacaran ya kakak?" bocah dengan pipi gembul dan rambut pendek umur enam tahun ini menggoda Naruto.

"Hus.. dasar Ino chan gembul, siapa juga mau pacaran. Hahahha"

"Hmmm.. bener juga kata Ino chan, kapan kamu punya pacar, Naruto ? masa sih mahasiswa tingkat akhir kayak kamu mau jomblo terus." Tenten memandang Naruto inten. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Mustahil, dia homo." Sasuke nyeletuk dengan penuh kemenangan. Dibalas dengan tatapan nyalang Naruto. Yap dia mendeath glare Sasuke dengan tatapannya.

"Ntahlah, Tenten-san, mungkin menunggu ada bidadari jatuh didepanku. Hahahahha"

"Prett." Sasuke berbalik sambil mengutak-atik bolpoinnya.

"Bidadarinya gak doyan sama kakak." Ino mengemut pensil yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Heh, beraninya kau anak kecil.. Hahahaha"

Suasana konvrontasi dingin yang dipengaruhi Sasuke pada Naruto-pun pecah gara-gara kelakuan manis Ino kecil. Tenten dan Naruto tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang melihat teman-temannya. Ino kecilpun langsung di gendong oleh Naruto sembari ia memberi salam perpisahan.

"Adik kecil, kakak harus pu-" Naruto terpotong oleh suara halus yang terdengar cukup dekat.

"Permisi, bisakah kalian mengecilkan suara? ini perpustakaan." Sahutan dari balik bilik rak besar sebelah kiri. Suara itu halus dan tegas.

"Oh, maafkan kami nona." Tenten menyahuti perempuan yang berada dibalik bilik buku. Tiba-tiba Ino merosot dari gendongan Kakak kerennya, berlari menuju ke arah bilik rak buku besar. Lalu ia berhenti sambil melihat sekitarnya, matanya terlihat tercengang.

"Ada ka-kak can -tik." Ino mengeja-eja, ia berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang sedang meletakkan kaca matanya kedalam saku.

"Hai, bocah kecil, siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Na-ma aku I-" Naruto memotong kata-kata si-kecil. "Ino nakal dimana ka- hah!" Naruto terkejut melihat seorang wanita dengan penampilan anggun didepannya, tampak wanita tersebut menggunakan pakaian bluse pendek berwarna ungu, dengan rambut tergerai sepundak.

"Namaku, Sakura Haruno." Sakura tersenyum kepada anak kecil yang ada disebelahnya lalu memandang Naruto yang gugup dan kikuk.

"Na-namaku Naruto ehhh hahahah- maksudku nama bocah ini Ino, maaf ya atas keributan tadi, pasti mengganggumu ya?" Naruto memelankan suaranya.

"Tidak, kok. Hanya saja, sedikit mengganggu." Sakura melihat ke bocah kecil yang setia berdiri disebelahnya, ia langsung menggendongnya tanpa basa basi. Sakura berjalan menuju meja staff perpustakaan.

"Hahahaha sedikit" Naruto cengok dengan tawaannya yang kaku.

"Dan kamu, bocah manis, jangan keluyuran sendirian, nanti dimakan sama warewolf loh hihihi."

Sakura menurunkan Ino ke lantai, sontak Tenten dan Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang seperti telah kenal lama dengan mereka. Tapi, tidak dengan Sasuke. Yeah, Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung sambil melihat kearah wanita berrambut pink itu. Ah, sial, Sasuke sedikit merasa bergetar melihat pesona keibuan Sakura. Alis matanya naik, ia berusaha melihat dan mengamati Sakura yang riang dengan ekor matanya. Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk menyantap ramen bersamanya. Sakura meng-iyakan. Sasuke makin penasaran.

Ketika semuanya bubar jalan. Sasuke membuka kembali buku hitamnya. Kembali mengamati dan mempelajari ras manusia yang penuh dengan keunikan, hal ini sungguh-sungguh merepotkan. Melihat manusia yang tidak seperti perkiraannya. Manusia itu baik budinya, Nampak seperti Naruto, manja seperti Tenten dan Anko, mengerikan seperti Jiraya, Kisame, Tsunade dan banyak lainnya. Sasuke kembali membuka-buka buku tentang anatomi manusia dan mempelajarinya satu persatu. Untuk sebuah , suatu rencana yang sangat mulia dimatanya.

Mata Sasuke mengikuti kemana arah sebuah bacaan yang bermuara pada kata 'alat reproduksi.' Ah, akhirnya aku temukan suatu hal yang berharga dari buku ini, tidak salah aku memilih tempat ini sebagai bagian dari kemulian dari rencanaku ini. Batin Sasuke, ia tampak tersenyum sambil menggerinyitkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapih. Tangannya meraih ponsel flip-top dan menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat.

To : Karin

...

Datanglah ke apartemenku bersama Lee jam 20.00, jangan telat. Aku sudah dapatkan kuncinya. Sasuke.

Sebuah deringan bel berbunyi menyeruak telinga, Sasuke beranjak ke mikrofon lalu mengumumkan bahwa waktu kunjungan perpustakaan sudah habis, perpustakaan akan segera tutup. Beberapa menit kemudian, banyak mahasiswa dan kalangan remaja keluar dari perpustakaan Nasional besar tersebut. Kemudian ia menghadiri acara kecil Naruto. Dan pertemuannya kepada seorang manusia baru bernama Sakura.

**20.00 pm**

KNOK .. KNOK .. KNOK

Terdengar beberapa kali pintu apartemen Sasuke yang diketok oleh seorang pemudi tomboy bernama Karin, diikuti pula oleh Lee. Mereka berdua mengetok-ketok pintu apartemen Sasuke. Lee mengamati lorong apartemen Sasuke yang Nampak lenggang. "Aduh, payah sekali apartemen Sasuke ini, sama sekali gak ada belnya." Lee menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan kesal.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Lee. Mungkin Sasuke sungguh kelelahan hari ini, jadi dia tidak mendengar kita disini." Karin mencopot topinya dan menggeraikan rambut panjangnya. "Alah, ketiduran apa kitanya yang kurang tepat waktu." Lee kesal dan diam.

"Atau mungkin kau harus melakukan yang seperti biasa kau lakukan." Karin mencelos dengan wajah agak angkuh.

"Kalo itu maumu."

"Dari pada menunggu kelamaan."

"Oke … hap hap melelehlah tubuhku sayang…"

Lee langsung menerobos celah-celah pintu bagian bawah. Badan Lee mulai berubah elastis terlihat seperti karet, badannya mampu menyusup ke celah-celah sempit. _**Klok**_, terdengar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke yang sudah terbuka. Karin masuk dan membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang tidur kekenyangan. Sejenak Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih Nampak mengantuk.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari perpustakaan itu Sasuke?" Lee to the poin. Karin langsung menarik Lee yang Nampak sangat antusias dengan bayangan kebahagiaan masa depannya. "Ssst..sshh sabar dulu dong, Lee. Biarkan Sasuke bernyawa dulu."

"Sakura." Sasuke enteng.

"Sa-saku-ra? Hah ? sakura itu apa ? makanan?" Lee cengok dan sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, begitu pula dengan Karin yang langsung berhenti dari aktifitas ngedumelnya.

"Oh, jadi Sasuke mengundang kami kesini karena mau pamer pacarnya baru." Karin ikut-ikutan bt.

"Terus habis itu pasti ada makan-makannya kan?" alis Lee naik turun kegirangan sambil badannya mepet ke Karin.

"Bukan itu." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat, ia mengambil minuman kaleng. Lalu meminumnya hingga tetesan minuman itu merembes hingga ke kaos dalamnya yang terawang.

"Yalahh.. yalahh, ambilkan aku mie cup dong, Karin." Lee merasakan perutnya minta diisi ulang.

"Ih.. ambil saja sendiri, week!" Karin mulai ribut.

"Lho, lalu apa maksudnya Sakura itu, Sas ? apa itu merk cat tembok,, ngaahhh kayak di toko-toko material."

"Bukan. Dia itu seorang wanita dan-" lagi-lagi perkataan SAsuke terpotong oleh Karin yang Nampak panas.

"Dan wanita itu adalah pacar baru Sasuke, terus habis punya pacar lupa sama semuanya. Hallooo! Sasuke, kamu masih di alam mimpi yah!" Karin geram , pelipisnya berkedut-kedut Nampak emosinya sedikit berkobar, yeah bisa dibilang sedikit cemburu kepada rekan se-mutannya.

Sasuke mulai risih dengan perkelahian si karet dan si centil yang bisa terbang ini. "Yah, aku sudah bangun kok. Tenang saja dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya alat perantara kita." Sasuke duduk selonjoran kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan buku anatomi dan biologinya, Lee langsung sigap membuka halaman per halamannya. Terlihat banyak informasi khususnya tentang reproduksi manusia.

" Sakura, wanita, buku reproduksi, jumlah mutan makin sedikit dan hampir punah. Ya tuhan, apa kau benar-benar mau melakukan itu, Sas?"

"Bukan Cuma aku, tapi kita semua. Termasuk mutan wanita."

Mata Lee membulat sempurna, karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, mengingat populasi mutan sepertinya diambang kehancuran. Lee mengada-ngada. Akankah ia akan melanjutkan keturunannya bersama manusia? Oh tuhan itu sangat diluar batasku, Lee bergumam dalam hati.

"Hmmm… apakah itu rencanamu Sasuke? Yang tadi kamu bicarakan itu gak benar kan?" Karin mulai resah, jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke yang ia suka itu. Tidak, pasti tidak ini tidak mungkin, Karin berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh dalam hati.

"Begini rencananya, setelah lama aku memahami dan membaca banyak buku mengenai manusia, mereka sama seperti kita, tapi- cara reproduksinya saja yang berbeda." Sasuke meletakkan minuman sodanya sambil duduk disebelah Karin.

"Sini, biar aku pijitin kamu, Sasuke." Karin mengambil ancang-ancang dibelakang Sasuke lalu mulai memijiti pundaknya dengan ikhlas. Sasuke hanya diam dan berusaha menikmati pijitan dari temannya yang tomboy ini.

"Well, selama tiga bulan bekerja di ruangan sumber informasi itu, aku kira kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa." Lee menyeletuk sambil mengelus permukaan perutnya.

"Aku kira pun begitu." Sasuke menggaruk jemari kakinya yang terasa gatal. Hening lagi.

"Aduh Sasuke, lalu ngapain kamu sms aku dong, kalo enggak ada modal awal buat rencana ini." Karin meruntuk.

"Tenang saja, aku undang kalian kesini karena aku dapatkan sebuah rencana mengenai reproduksi tersebut." Sasuke yang terkenal diam dan pemurung Nampak sedikit berbeda. Ia mencrocos sambil memperlihatkan buku anatomi tubuh manusia. Karin membuka satu-persatu halamannya dan membacanya sampai pada bagian yang sengaja Sasuke stabilo.

"Sebisa mungkin, kita menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa, kita tidak boleh terlihat mencolok didepan manusia, sehingga dengan mudah kita bisa mengecoh mereka." Sasuke menuturkan.

"Aku dengar, manusia memiliki satu kelemahan, yaitu perasaan." Karin mendudukan dagunya dikepala Sasuke.

"Memang itu yang akan kita pakai, para mutan laki-laki harus bisa mendapatkan wanita, memanfaatkan apa yang dinamakan perasaan itu, lalu mereka bereproduksi. Hmmm, satu wanita saja sudah cukup."

"Bagaimana kalo dua, tiga, empat ahahahha lima dan ena-" **BRUKKK **sebuah buku Anatomi terpempar dan mengenai kepala Lee dengan sempurna"Aduh! Sakit tau Karinn, aku kan Cuma bercandes ajaes."

"Brisikkk kau Lee, ayo Sas, lanjutkan." Karin tidak mempedulikan Lee yang kesakitan.

"Setelah itu, kita buat mereka menyukai kita, disitu kesempatan kita untuk melakukan reproduksinya, sebisa mungkin kita lembut terhadap mereka. Wanita tidak akan bisa lari jauh terhadap Pria, begitupula sebaliknya. Yeah, apabila sudah cinta. Setelah kita dapatkan keturunannya, kita ambil dan tinggalkan dia. Tidak repot bukan?" Sasuke menerangkan sambil menikmati pijatan Karin.

"Apa kau enggak kasian sama mereka ya, Sas? Si badan karet garuk-garuk pipinya yang terasa kusut tidak gatal.

"Kasian ? dari mana kita diajari rasa kasihan sedangkan mereka berusaha menghabisi semua mutan yang tertangkap."

Hening. Lima menit –sepuluhmenit.

"Dan selanjutnya, akan aku selidiki bagaimana cara reproduksi manusia, aku banyak mendengar hal yang aneh dari salah satu temanku bernama Naruto. Dan mungkin aku harus banyak mengorek info darinya."

"Yeah…. Itu sih gampang. Masa yang itu saja gak tau sih Sas? hahahah" Lee untuk urusan ini Nampak lebih cerdas dari kedua mutan itu.

"Aku memang tidak tau, Lee" Ia menekan suaranya yang sedikit frustasi karena ejekan nakal Lee.

"Polos sekali apa pura-pura nih?"

"Polos atau tidak itu tidak penting, karena memang aku tidak tau caranya. Diberitahu-pun aku juga sedikit ragu."

"Hmmmm…. Sebenarnya mudah bila kita mengakali para manusia keji itu, dibalik mengerikannya topeng mereka. Mereka pun seperti anak anjing yang setia pada majikannya, yep seperti itulah korelasi antara manusia dan perasaan." Papar si makhluk karet.

"Tidak semuanya setia. K- A." Sasuke menginterupsi. "Tapi sebagian."

"Begitu lemahnya kau, para manusia." Ritme pijatan Karin makin menggebu.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan semua ini, Sasuke ? apa kau yakin ? kita- eummm… maksudku, kita hanya segelintir mutan, dan kita masih muda." Lee mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil menulis sebuah pesan.

Karin menghembuskan nafas panjang "Ini seperti mimpi di siang bolong."

"Kita bisa mengalahkan koloni manusia, mereka yang membuat ulah dan mereka harus merasakan deritanya" Sasuke memperhatikan langit yang sudah mendung sedari tadi, mencium aroma akan turun hujan. Perasaannya sedikit kacau, rambutnya berkobal terhembus angin sepoi-sepoi.

Beberapa jam setelah Karin dan Lee datang, dua orang baru masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka turut merencanakan beberapa hal mengenai misi balas dendam terhadap manusia, terutama Mural Corps dan para pejabat tinggi Negara yang menjadi otak dari ini semua. Tidak lupa, Shikamaru langsung mengabari semua mutan yang melarikan diri ke bumi akan misi tersebut. Semua mutan bahkan tidak percaya akan melakukan hal yang tidak lazim seperti itu, tetapi, apa daya mereka, populasi mereka tinggal sedikit dan mereka tidak akan diam begitu saja.

"Sudah delapan tahun kita menahan Ini." Karin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke, suaanya mulai sera.

Karin terduduk dibelakang Sasuke, ia menunduk dan berusaha menegarkan diri. Suasana menjadi hening, hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota Konohagakure, hawa segar bercampur dengan bau aspal jalanan menyeruak ke hidung para mutan-mutan itu.

"A-yah, ibu, kakak.. " Karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas pahanya. "M-mereka ..dipaksa mati, oleh manusia-manusia laknat itu." Karin merasakan dadanya seperti terganjal oleh batu besar. "Mengapa harus mereka yang mati, dan meninggalkan aku. .. mengapa mereka harus menyembunyikanku dan membiarkan aku hidup, ini tidak adil." Mata Karin memerah, namun ia menahannya. "Manusia bumi semuanya iblis. Apa salah kita pada mereka ? kita tidak pernah mengusik mereka.. tapi, me-mereka merenggut kebahagiaan kita. Dan sekarang kita yang tersisa akan dibinasakan secara keji."

"Tenanglah Karin, pasti ada jalan keluarnya." Sai sambil berdiri di dekat jendela, ia Nampak menikmati guyuran hujan yang menerpa tangannya.

"Kau bilang tenang ? apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, Sai? mutan seperti kita akan habis, tidak ada yang tersisa!" Karin mengeraskan nada suaranya. "Kita akan habis, oleh manusia brengsek itu, apa kau masih berpikir santai dan bersantai, hah?"

"Karin tenanglah." Sasuke berusaha mengontrol amarah dan membujuk Karin untuk diam.

"Kau tau.. imipanku sedari dulu tidaklah muluk-muluk, aku ingin hidup bahagia, bersama suami dan anak-anakku kelak, tapi apa! untuk bernafas saja sekarang sulit!"

Perkataan Karin membuat Telinga Shimaru panas, begitupula dengan Lee. Perasaan mereka begitu luka dan malang. Seperti hidup tidak berpihak pada mereka. Sasuke melirik Karin yang menahan aura menangisnya, ia sangat terenyuh melihat kawannya yang ceria berubah menjadi seperti ini. Dalam hati Sasuke, ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada semua umat manusia ini. Apapun caranya.

Sasuke meredupkan mata onyxnya. Ia mendengarkan derita Karin yang sama sepertinya. Fugaku Uchiha ayah Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha ibu dan Itachi Uchiha-kakak kandung Sasuke, mati sangat mengenaskan dikarenakan melawan para teroris dari bumi dengan bergabung ke dalam militer, menyisakan Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya pewaris kekuatan api.

"Sabar ya Karin, sebentar lagi kan tahun baru." Lee nyeletuk tanpa berpikir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak, teman-teman. Lanjut atau Hapus? Mohon di review. Maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan pada penggunaan kata dan penulisan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFICTION**

**BY : KABEL DATA**

**GENRE : FANTASY , SCI FI, ACTION, HURT COMFORT.**

**RATING : MATURE (M to Safe) Ada konten dewasa.**

**Owner Fiction : Me**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anime : Naruto**

**If u don't like don't read. I don't want to hit flamer but, u can leave's ur positive comment. Better than silent reader.**

* * *

**Saya tekankan kembali, dalam fiction ini tidak selalu tokoh utama yang muncul di-awal cerita, karena itu **_**sudah terlalu sering saya tidak bermaksud menghina, saya hanya sekedar WARNING.**_** Fic ini **_**diperuntungkan bagi kalian yang telaten dan suka membaca banyak pemaparan -memahami cerita, bukan sekedar cinta-cintaan dan hubungan badan saja**_**. Saya memilih Pair Sasuke Hinata , sebenarnya sudah terlihat endingnya. Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin menambahkan siapa saja tokoh yang menjadi endingnya, tapi saya bocorkan disini. Sebuah cerita dan rentetan peristiwa satu ke peristiwa yang lain saling berhubungan dan akan membangun karakter cerita –jalan cerita ke ide yang utama. Jika membaca dari awal mungkin akan kerasa manisnya- . Setidaknya saya mencoba untuk menyumbangkan fic untuk di share. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. **_**Saya tidak akan capek-capek menggubris FLAMER, karena sudah jelas, jika tidak suka, ya jangan dibaca ! **_**Selamat membaca teman teman **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA, MINGGU 7.00 AM **

Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Konan dan Kiba berjalan-jalan menikmati minggu pagi di Konoha. Mereka menggunakan pakaian wajar seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tidak Nampak Karin disitu. Ya, karena ia kemarin memutuskan untuk ke luar kota untuk menyebarkan rencana yang sudah di susun untuk misi balas dendam. Minggu di salah satu jalan bernama _Kome-street_ terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, banyak orang berjualan, orang-orang yang berolahraga, turis mancananegara yang sibuk mengfoto sudut- sudut kota tersebut.

"Wah…. Pagi ini seger bangeeeet…." Lee berlari-lari kecil dengan bahagia

"Lee kumat lagi lebaynya" Sai stoic

"Aduh, brader satu ini sensi mulu deh, lagi datang bulan ya?" Lee mengejek Sai yang masih mengeluarkan aura stoicnya.

"Bukan lagi datang bulan, tapi kesurupan.. hihihi" Kiba mengikuti Sai dan Lee dari belakang

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar dong… Masa setiap kali kita lagi kumpul kalian selalu musuhan." Konan mengerutkan dahinya. Nampak sedikit bt. "Ngeselin banaget sih!"

"Tau tuh !" Sasuke mencelos

Shimakaru berjalan dan mendahului tiga gerombolan pembuat onar itu. Tampangnya _Plegmatis_ –begitu pula dengan motto hidup nya. "Kalo udah hobinya gitu, ya susah."

Kiba menyela perkelahian konyol mereka. "Wah… ada yang bawa anjing juga rupanya. Selama ini aku bener-bener pengen pegang. Tapi gak kesampaian. Hahahaa " KIba melihat Sasuke yang cengok. "Aneh ya ?"

"Enggak kok, santailah…" SAsuke menekuk keduatangannya kebelakang kepalanya, _relax_.

"Dengar-dengar disini juga ada pasar hewan loh, Kiba." Konan menimpali.

"Benarkah ? aku ingin sekali memiliki yang seperti itu. Mmmmm…. Kau tau dari mana ada pasar hewan di Konoha bukankah biasanya adanya di desa ya ?"

"Iya, benar. Nggak Cuma di desa kok, tuh ada pasar hewan dekat kontrakannya Shikamaru." Konan melirik kea rah si IQ superior.

"Jangan bilang aku suruh menemanimu, beli anjing. Aku gak mau !"

"Pelit, pelit…. Peliiiiiit!" Kiba mengejek lalu tertawa lagi.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, ribut banget sih. Aku kan mau pergi sekarang."

"Hmmmm…. Oleh-oleh ya" Lee nyengir dan dibalas dengan jitakan Sasuke.

Terlihat anak-anak kecil riang bersama orang tua mereka, banyak gerombolan perempuan yang sedang tebar pesona sana sini, begitupun laki-lakinya, tanpa tau bahaya apa yang sedang mengincar mereka. Konan memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan yang lainnya, ia hanya tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Shikamaru. Si mutan dengan iq 200 yang langsung _sweatdrop_, banyak orang yang melihat tingkah Konan dan menyurakinya , Konan santai saja. Lee melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Konan mendekat ke Shika. "Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku berdoa kepada tuhan yang agung untuk kalian semua. Nikmatilah hari minggu ini.." Seperti biasanya, Konan mendoakan temannya sebelum ia menghilang. Para lelaki takjub dibuat, otak mereka berpikiran sama, bahwa sikap Konan seperti malaikat untuk mereka.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amegakure?" Sai melihat pesona Konan.

"Sekarang!" Tukas Koan "Sekarang perginya." Konan mengulangi kata-katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Kau yakin ? Kenapa tidak besok saja?" Kiba tidak terima.

"Hmmm…. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, keadaan ini semakin mendesak." Konan menghembuskan nafas pelan "Karin juga sudah berangkat untuk menyebarkan berita, masa aku hanya diam saja?"

"Hn, benar kata dia." Sasuke meng-iyakan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Disini, akulah yang bisa kalian andalkan untuk menjadi mata-mata di pusat pemerintahan, bisa saja besok atau lusa aku sudah ada di rumah Presiden , atau malah dirumah Tuan Jiraya. Atau malah di laboratorium Mural" Konan enteng.

"Aku tidak pernah mengkesampingkan kemampuanmu, Konan." Seru Lee yang pergi duluan meninggalkan gerombolan mutan itu. "Aku jalan-jalan dulu…. Hati-hati ya Konan…"

"Terimaka-sih…." Konan lirih.

"Oh iyaa… Bagaimana dengan kartu identitasmu?" Sai menaruh tangannya di pundak Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memalsukannya" Shikamaru menyeruduk.

"Ah.. syukurlah."

"Shikamaru paling jago urusan gitu-gituan, tapi kalo urusan cinta, dia nihil . Hahaha " Kiba nongol kembali , ia sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

" Nah, saatnya aku harus pergi." Konan mendekati Shikamaru dan memegang dadanya. "Dengan tuhan yang selalu ada untuk kami yang menderita. Cukupkanlah segala kebutuhan dan mimpi kami, lindungilah kami dari percobaan dan kesengsaraan, amin."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Konan…" Sai dadah-dadah.

"Kalian juga. Semoga berhasil." Enteng Konan

Tidak banyak kata-kata, ia langsung berjalan menjauh, menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang yang berhamburan kesana kemari. Wajah Konan Nampak lembut, rambutnya pendek dengan dress satin putih yang ia pakai, ia Nampak seperti air di hati para mutan pria lainnya. Termasuk Sasuke, ia tertarik dengan Konan yang misterius dan siap membuatnya patah hati, jika Sasuke membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta.

"Karin sudah pergi, Konan juga pergi. Kita seperti dalam dunia paradoks." Lee mengemut bibirnya yang kering.

"Lee, ini adalah misi terakhir kita, dan ini bukan paradok." Sai mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk biru yang terpapah di lehernya.

"Iya juga sih, ini seperti mimpi. Sungguh!" Lee menekan akhiran kata-nya.

"Tapi, mau gimanapun, ini tetap hari minggu, waktunya istirahat. Kita bisa hunting foto dan narsis dikit. Hahahaha" Sai bergaya didepan kawan-kawannya.

**PUK**

"Sial kau, sakit tau…. Nih , mau ngrasain juga , dijitak?" Sai meruntuki nasibnya karena dijitak oleh Lee yang masih membayangkan dunia paradoksnya.

"Nggak, makasih.. Makannya kalo ngomong jangan asal." Lee memperhatikan Sasuke yang diam saja. "Ta- tapi- iya juga sih, ini minggu." Lee menyerah.

"Gitu dong, kita kan frends… mau susahnya kayak gimana, tetep enjoy dong. Hahahha" Lee belajar emosi dengan baik. Di lanjutkan dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang tepok jidat bersama-sama.

"Halah…. Kalian berdua ribut aja, yuk lah kita jalan.." Kiba angkat bicara, semua mengikuti instruksinya.

"Nah itu kebetulan ada bangku, kita kesana saja, sekali-kali kita refreshing." Lee kegirangan.

"Tadi sok-sokan ga mau. Munafik" Shikamaru kesal sambil lari-lari kecil.

"Wah, rupanya banyak sekali orang lari-lari ya?" Sai menunjuk kumpulan cewek muda-mudi.

"Olahraga, sama seperti kita di Venus." Tukas Kiba.

Gerombolan mutan pria tersebut duduk dibangku besi yang terletak dipersimpangan jalan Kome, bau makanan menguap, daun pohon musim gugur –berguguran jatuh, sinar matahari mulai tinggi, kicauan burung Nampak segar didengar, Lee sibuk berjalan mencari makanan. Yap, ia menemukan_ takoyaki_ dengan balutan keju dan wijen. Shikamaru yang tetap duduk dan memandangi arah kemana Konan menghilang, perasaannya seperti tersayat-sayat, Sai mencoba bergabung dengan cewek-cewek yang mengendarai sepeda, ia berusaha berkenalan dan bercengkramah dengan mereka. Yup , sukses besar,

-Sai .

Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan kota disebelah kantor _POS_ , hutan dengan pohon _maple_ yang berguguran berwarna kuning ke-emasan. Sasuke berjalan sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dalam hatinya berbisik akan misi balas dendam, setapak demi setapak ia berjalan menuju hutan yang lebih dalam, ia mengamati lampu-lampu taman, pohon yang berjejer rapih, bangku basah karena embun, jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu pualam. "Indah sekali alamnya, tapi tidak manusianya." Sasuke berbisik sendiri.

Ia sangat menikmati kesendiriannya seperti biasanya, ini akibat luka lamanya. Sasuke duduk di pingguran danau dengan air yang jernih. Ia menerawang sekitarnya, dan melihat **suatu kejanggalan**. Matanya Nampak awas melihat kejadian didepannya. Lambang bunga teratai.'Bukankah itu lambang Mural Corp? Dan itu para bodyguard, lalu siapa itu, seorang bocah remaja paruh baya yang ditarik paksa. Sial, tidak terlalu kelihatan, ah! Sudahlah, bukan urusanku.' Sasuke berjalan kembali ke pusat keramaian.

"Sasuke, kemana saja kamu ? huhhh aku dapat nih makanan, enakkk banget loh! Nih, pegang terus dimakan! Jangan di endus-endus !" Lee memberikan takoyakinya kepada Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Lumayan." Sasuke memakannya lahap-lahap.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Shikamaru menyerobot makanan yang hendak Sasuke makan.

"Ck" Sasuke sebal.

"Tuh, di samping toko roti isi daging dan kornet. Itu loh toko yang _etalase_nya warna kuning." Lee menunjuk-nunjuk

"Nyam… enak ya. Seandainya kita bisa menikmati makanan lezat seperti ini di sana, setiap hari." Shikamaru menunjuk langit. Senyumnya kecut.

"Ahh sudah-sudah, makanlah saja dulu. Urusan perut nomor satu. Hahah." Lee memakan bersama-sama.

"Eh, sini-sini cepat !" Pernitah Sasuke "Lihat, itu kan lambang Teratai." Sasuke ngoceh

"Mural-Corps." Shikamaru mendecih.

"Lalu siapa orang yang ditarik-tarik itu? Apa dia mutan juga ?"

"Sepertinya bukan." Sasuke menggunakan insting inteligennya.

"Aku sedikit familier dengan wajah itu. Beberapa hari lalu, aku melihat orang yang mirip dengannya tampil di televisi, hmmm… kalo tidak salah , kasusnya , ia menghancurkan laboratorium Mikro Bakteri milik Sekolah tinggi Farmasi Konoha."

"Bocah laki-laki yang keren." Lee nyerocos, ia tidak sadar wijennya menempel di pipinya. Lucu sekali.

"Dia sepertinya bukan laki-laki." Shikamaru menduga.

"Aku yakin dia laki-laki" Sasuke member nasehat.

"Alahh….. gak peduli, mau laki-laki , mau banci, tapi ngapain mereka berkelahi disini , sih. Memalukan. Aku agak curiga, jangan-jangan dia _informan _atau bahkan mutan." Sai muncul dan sedikit membuat ketiga mutan itu bergidik kaget.

"Aku juga pernah melihat berita mengenai bocah misterius itu, dia pernah mencoba membunuh Jaksa Penuntut Umum peradilan Militer –Minato. Dan aku dengar dia pandai _Aikido_ dan seni beladiri dengan senjata pisau. Aku lupa itu olahraga apa." Shikamaru melanjutkan perbincangannya.

Lee tiba-tiba jadi sok serius "Oh…. Iya-iya, aku ingat kok , bocah yang selama ini identitasnya seperti ditutup dan dihilangkan, pasti dia orang penting atau setidaknya mata-mata, atau informan atau –Mutan." Lee mencoba menelaah satu-satu prediksi yang baru diucapkannya. "Halahhh… orang misterius itu sama saja, sok banyak aksi, seperti anak-anak dari karyawan Mural Corps. Begitu Mural naik daun, mereka langsung merasa sok hebat, ada juga yang menjadi artis gara-gara Mural Corps

–memalukan." Lee mengejek dengan keacuhannya.

"Ngapain kita ngurusin orang-sih. Yang penting dia bukan bagian dari kita. Ayo pergi, masih banyak yang perlu dipikirkan." Shikamaru menggurui.

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan lagi hingga mendekati tengah hari, awan hitam mulai terkumpul di satu titik , menandakan akan turun hujan. Mutan-mutan itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan berpisah.

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjalan-jalan diminggu pagi, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pusat perbelanjaan, ia hendak membeli yoghurt dan beberapa mie cup, Sasuke baru saja mendapat gajih ketiganya setelah bekerja menjadi pustakawan di perpustakaan Nasional. Tapi, sebelum Sasuke sampai ke Mall, ia reflek mengerem mobil Daihatsu hasil curian-nya dengan paksa, ia bergegas lari menuju kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan, dekat bangunan kuno bergaya _mediteranian_ dengan dominasi cat berwana krem. Terlihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal sedang di rampok.

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku. Aaakhhh tolong!" Terlihat Sakura melawan dan mempertahankan tasnya dari tiga orang perampok dengan tubuh kekar dan tato pada badan mereka. Salah satu dari perampok yang terkenal adalah anggota mafia _Yakuza_, ia mendorong Sakura hingga tersungkur di sebelah tong sampah.

"Serahkan tasmu, atau kau akan mati!" Desis pria bernama Jugo, badannya kekar rambutnya pirang jabrik dan tatapannya sungguh mengerikan. "Cih, kau memang Nampak lumayan sih, tapi lebih baik kau mati, hahahaha." Diikuti cemoohan Sasori, pria yang sedikit lebih pendek dan terlihat tampan.

"Aku mohon, jangan, ini satu-satunya harta yang aku miliki, hikss…" Sakura terduduk di pojokan sambil ketakutan.

"Cepat, serahkan padaku!" Jugo menarik tas kecil berwarna merah maroon tersebut. Uang yang dimiliki Sakura berhamaburan keluar, uangnya sebagian basah terkena hujan.

"Tolooong! Tolong saya!" tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Sakura. Tulang rahang Sakura serasa hancur. Pakaian berwarna pinknya sudah lusuh terkena hujan dan lumpur.

**PLAK**

"Hiks, sa-kit."

Sasuke Nampak mengenali siapa wanita tersebut. "SAKURA" Sasuke berlari menuju ketiga perampok tersebut, Sasuke langsung menghantam Jugo dan pria berrambut hitam tersebut. Sasuke menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Tetapi ia masih belum kehilangan akal, ia tetap menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan apinya. Jugo langsung tersungkur, lalu bangun lagi. "Oh, rupanya kau bocah! Mau berlagak seperti super hero , hah! Hiyaaaaat!" _**BRAK **_Jugo menendang pelipis Sasuke, Sasuke balik jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya lecet karena hantaman sepatu Boot yang Jugo gunakan.

"Segitu saja , Sasuke, hmm?" Sasori muncul dari barisan perampok itu, ia mengangkat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menengadah, darahnya mengucur di sekitar jidatnya. "Sa-sasori-" **DEG **waktu seperti berhenti ketika Sasuke melihat kawan satu mutannya bergabung dengan manusia. 'Brengsek, bisa bisanya kau' runtukSasuke.

"Hidup dengan manusia bumi, lebih menyenangkan dari pada dengan koloni lama, cih.." Sasori mendecih dengan sedikit kekehan. "Kini aku sudah bergabung dengan mereka, dan kami mencarimu-" jeda sebentar Sasori melihat Sakura yang ketakutan ia berusaha mendekati Sasuke yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Dan akan menghabisimu." Jugo angkat bicara

"Ahhh, rupanya kau kekasihnya, ya ? hati-hati, mutan ini akan memakanmu hidup-hidup" Perkataan Sasori bagaikan petir di telinga Sakura, tadi ia berlagak bagaikan perampok yang keji, sekarang ia seperti dewa penolong yang memberikannya peringatan. Sakura sedikit-sedikit menjauhi tubuh Sasuke ia Nampak frustasi.

"Mu-mutan?" Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak. Ia seperti tersambar petir mendengar perkataan perampok itu.

"Persetan kau !"

Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya lalu keluarlah api dari tangannya, dengan cepat Sasuke mengikat Sasori dan dua kawannya tadi dengan api yang berbentuk tali. Mereka bertiga meronta-ronta kesakitan. Dan beberapa jam kemudian mereka bertiga mati terpanggang. Sakura berteriak histeris, ia merasa ketakutan, 'makhluk macam apa kau Sasuke' runtuk Sakura.. Sasuke lalu menggandengnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, sebelum polisi militer mengetahui keberadaan kita." Sasuke menginjak remnya seperti kesetanan. Sakura masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Nafasnya terengah-engah sembari memandang sosok yang baru ia kenal. 'apakah ia berbahaya' Sakura membisu.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sasuke, ia Nampak lusuh, darah biru terus keluar dari dahinya. Sakura shock melihat sosok laki-laki yang baru menyelamatkannya tadi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dan dengan lancang masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk mencari pakaian. Sakura memandangi kamar milik Sasuke, terlihat rapih dan bersih, perabotannya di dominasi warna biru tua. Di temboknya terdapat tulisan nama –SASU E UCHIHA. Oh mungkin itu namanya, Sakura membuka lemari baju Sasuke. Dapat- Sakura lalu mengganti bajunya dengan baju Sasuke. Yeah Nampak sedikit kebesaran.

Sakura menyalakan pemanas ruangan, dengan sigap membuatkan ocha hangat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan tipe manusia seperti Sakura, ia sepertinya baik.

'_Reproduksi ya Sasuke, bagaimana kalo dua tiga_ empat _wanita? Hahahaha… '_ Suara Lee berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke. Sial, enyahlah kau Lee'

Sial, Sasuke tidak tau caranya melakukan reproduksi **dengan tepat**, ah bodoh Nampak diwajah laki-laki berrambut raven itu. Ia Nampak tidak berdaya didepan wanita yang sigap seperti Sakura.

"Ini ochamu, minumlah, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Sakura menempel-nempelkan kapas pada dahi Sasuke dan memberikannya obat merah, menutup lukanya. Sasuke masih membeo.

"Mengapa kau tadi menyelamatkanku? Sa-sue?" Sakura Nampak tenang dan duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Tidak- tidak ada, aku hanya melihat kau dirampok dan aku merasa mengenalmu."Sasuke datar

"Jadi, jika kau tidak mengenalku, kau akan meninggalkan aku ?"

"Mungkin." Sasuke berdehem. "Namaku Sasuke, bukan Sasue.''

"Oh hihi, iya. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Oh iya, apa benar kau seorang mu-mutan? Maaf sebelumnya, aku bertanya macam-macam padamu.''

"Hn"

"A-pa kau akan melukaiku?" Sakura berharap dengan takut-takut.

"Tadi, aku melukaimu atau menyelamatkanmu?" Sasuke pendek kata.

. 'Sepertinya ia bisa aku perdayai, hahaha.' Urat dikepala Sasuke Nampak mengendor, ia masih sibuk mengelap sisa-sisa air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Otaknya tidak istirahat, melainkan ia berpikir jauh disela-sela ocehan sakura.

Sasuke mendengarkan berbagai cerita dari mulut Sakura, dua jam terlewati tanpa jeda, Sasuke Nampak menikmati pembicaraan ringan Sakura. Sasuke menaruh simpatik kepada wanita ini, sama seperti Naruto dan Tenten.. Tetapi, Sepertinya Sasuke harus mengurunkan niatnya untuk memperdaya Sakura, dikarenakan pribadi Sakura yang tulus. ** Harus mengurunkan niatnya**.'sial'

**FLASH BACK**

Mulanya, setelah kedatangan Kisame Hoshigaki dan beberapa Astronom yang berasal dari bumi, koloni bangsa mutan sudah mulai merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Mutan, walaupun sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah menjumpai warga bumi, tetapi mereka mempelajari umat manusia ini dalam _Science_. Pelajaran tersebut mengatakan, bahwa manusia itu memiliki emosi, ambisi yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya.

Selain mempelajari sisi buruk manusia, bahasa manusia dan segala macam didalamnya, melalui sebuah penelitian ilmiah yang tersembunyi, dengan jalan para mutan menghack system satelit bumi untuk mengetahui banyak informasi termasuk juga jaringan GPRS, LAN, MAN , WAN juga Internet. Informasi yang sangat penting adalah, manusia dan para mutan dianugerahi oleh Tuhan dengan postur tubuh yang sama, tetapi yang membedakan yaitu cara reproduksinya.

Mutan memiliki organ dalam yang menghasilkan cairan mirip dengan cairan _empedu_, cairan _reproduksi_ berwarna ungu dengan bulir-bulir _papilla_ yang sedikit menjijikan, yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulut si mutan pria dengan sengaja dan diberikan kepada si-wanita. Sedikit berbeda dari manusia, harus ada sperma dan _ovum_. _Enzim_ yang keluar dari mulut si mutan pria akan masuk ke dalam rahim si wanita mereka memasukkannya melalui mulut ke mulut. proses pembuahan Dimulai. Fungsi Vagina mutan –hanya sebagai alat _reproduksi_ dan mengeluarkan sisa-sisa _respirasi_.

Dan penis pada pria menghasilkan sisa-sisa respirasi dan sesuatu yang tabu . Mutan pria selama ini mengetahui bahwa ia bisa mengeluarkan cairan sperma seperti manusia. _Tapi, itu dianggap tabu._ Memang tidak wajar bila mengeluarkan cairan tersebut bagi semua mutan pria, di Planet Venus ada larangan untuk mengeluarkan cairan sperma dengan sengaja, maka ia akan dikenakan sanksi pelanggaran federal.

Dari analisis Sasuke mengenai sperma yang ia punya dan informasi akurat antara perkawinan silang manusia dengan mutan, ia terpaksa memuat rencana yang jelas-jelas melanggar hukum. Dikarenakan dengan alasan populasi mutan sudah semakin menipis. Sasuke memilih jalan memutar arah. Itulah mengapa manusia dan mutan seperti _saudara tua yang dipisah oleh sebuah Cosmic_. Sasuke memilih untuk memata-matai manusia dengan ia berpura-pura sebagai pustakawan di Perpustakaan, dikarenakan, ia bisa _memilah-milah mana wanita yang bisa ia jadikan tempat reproduksi_.

**.**

**.**

Dengan adanya kelancangan dari ulah Kisame dan rekannya –seperti mencari suatu informasi di Planet Venus. Kisame dan rekan-rekannya akhirnya ditangkap dan dipenjarakan selama dua tahun. Setelah mendapat _Amnest_i dan pengampunan dari _Bagan Peradilan Mutan_ di Venus, Kisame dan rekan-rekannya dilepaskan. Mereka dikembalikan ke bumi tanpa cacat apapun. Itulah kebijaksanaan mutan pada Ras lain selain mereka. Semenjak pembebasan Kisame dan pengembaliannya ke bumi, mulailah muncul informasi-informasi mengenai harta karun yang terdapat di Planet Venus.

Dengan adanya foto-toto tambang uranium dan bongkahan batu berlian, menjadikan para pemimpin bumi tertarik akan hal gila. Para _Scientic_ di bumi mempelajari materi yang terkandung di planet tersebut. Pada akhirnya, seorang pemimpin dari Mural Corp –Jiraya mengumumkan bahwa ia berambisi untuk mengambil uranium tersebut. Dikarenakan sangat berguna bagi bumi sebagai pengganti nuklir. Dan yang pastinya iming-iming Kristal merah delima yang menjadi rumor hangat dikalangan _pejabat publik_ dan pengusaha sekelas Jiraya tersebut. Sebuah tujuan yang disamarkan.

Tahun berikutnya, Mural Corps membuat robot-robot perang dan senjata kontroversi , ya senjata Biologi. Awalnya, ambisi Jiraya mengenai uranium di Planet Venus masih sepi akan respon, tapi, tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya mendapat_ feedback_ dari banyak tokoh penting bumi. Seperti Presiden Konohagakure Tsunade, Danzo mentri pertahanan Amegakure, ia langsung menyetujui akan planning Jiraya. Hampir Depalapan puluh persen Negara di bumi, menyetujui. Tetapi, ada juga yang menolak seperti Presiden Negara Tanigakure dengan alasan kemanusiaan.

Dengan perstetujuan tersebut, para anggota dari perserikatan Internasional tersebut, akan melancarkan Genosida kepada para mutan di Planet Venus. Diperparah lagi, dengan pernyataan Orochimaru seorang ahli _Genetika_, ia mengemukakan bahwa, mutan sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk memusnahkan manusia lebih dulu. Dan mutan itu sangatlah berbahaya. _Itu adalah fitnah belaka_. Agar suasana semakin memanas.

Kisruh, isu simpang siur mulai bermunculan dimana-mana. Perang pun berkobar pada awal Januari . Warga bumi mulai melancarkan aksinya, para militer yang membonceng –Astronom dengan persenjataan lengkap mendarat di Planet Venus , melancarkan serangan-serangan dengan senjata Biologinya. Mutan-mutan tidak membalas perlakuan manusia dengan menggunakan alat, melainkan dengan kekuatan yang hinggap di tubuh mereka. Para mutan sudah berjanji akan menjaga alam semesta agar selamat kehancuran. Pertarungan sengit sampai kurun waktu 3 tahun lamanya. Dilanjutkan dengan _Perang Dingin_ antara dua Planet tersebut.

Tidak sia-sia, kemenangan besar didapatkan oleh warga bumi, para petinggi Negara dan manusia ras terpilih dipindahkan ke Planet Venus, rencananya mulai akhir bulan Desember. Warga mutan yang masih tersisa dibawa paksa menuju _camp konsentrasi_. Mereka dipenjarakan, kerja paksa untuk pembangunan kota di Planet Venus, pembangunan gedung-gedung yang tidak kedap udara, sehingga manusia bisa tinggal di Planet Venus. Sisa mutan akan di tembak dan di kurung di kamar gas beracun. Banyak pula mutan yang melarikan diri ke-bumi, populasi mutan sudah hampir punah, hanya sekitar empat persen mutan yang masih hidup di Venus, dua persen yang dipekerjakan paksa dan yang bebas hidup di bumi.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**KONOHA , RABU 11.00 AM**

Sasuke berjalan menuju pusat kota, ia terlihat sedikit rapih, memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dan rambut terlihat lebih rapih. Setelah satu bulan mengenal Sakura, ia merasakan hal yang sangat berbeda, seharusnya Sasuke yang mendoktrin Sakura tetapi Sasuke yang berbalik terdoktrin oleh manusia bumi yang lemah tersebut. Tapi, misi tetap berjalan. Shikamaru, Sai sudah berhasil menjerat wanita yang nantinya akan dijadikannya tempat untuk mereproduksi ras mereka. Sasuke masih berkomplikasi ria dengan pertimbangannya. Jangan sampai malah menghancurkannya sendiri. Sasuke tetap merahasiakan misi balas dendam ini dari Sakura. Ia tidak boleh membuat Sakura berubah pikiran dan ia tidak ingin Sakura menjauhinya.

Sakura terlihat berjalan dengan menggandeng dua orang bocah kecil. Sasuke merasa lega hari ini melihat Sakura.. Sasuke terus berjalan menyusri persimpangan kota Konoha ini, ia kembali melihat sekumpulan politikus Negara Konoha dan Suna yang sedang keluar dari gedung parlemen berarsitektur Eropa _Reneisance_. Gedung yang terancang apik, tapi tidak se-apik orang yang duduk didalamnya. Sasuke memakai topi basketnya dan berpura-pura meminum kopi. Ia sempat melihat Konan melintas di depannya.

"Mata-mata yang cerdik." Sasuke tersenyum singkat.

Sasuke kembali menguntit dibelakang para pengawal kepresidenan. Ia kini berpura-pura menjadi turis dari Negara lain. Dengan mobilnya ia mengikuti kemana presiden itu pergi. Dan berhenti di Istana Negara, sepertinya akan ada rapat besar membahas mengenai sebuah kemajuan.

Terlihat dari spanduk-spanduk yang tertempel di beberapa tempat. Sasuke masuk lewat pintu belakang, kebetulan ia melihat seorang pengawal presiden yang melintas di sebelahnya. Sasuke langsung membungkamnya dan membunuhnya dengan pisau lipat. Jasat orang itu dimasukkannya ke dalam gudang. Sasuke kini menggunakan seragam pengawal kepresidenan dan kacamata hitam yang super canggih. Kaca mata yang dilengkapi dengan_ gps_ dan _penyadap_.

"Terimakasih kepada semua rekan kerja yang sudah hadir disini, pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terimakasih, berkat kerja keras kita selama ini, Planet Venus sudah bisa dihuni oleh ras manusia. Terimakasih untuk seluruh presiden yang sudah hadir, para perdana mentri, perusahaan besar seperti Mural Corps, Hakari Corps dan Tama Corps. Tanpa dukungan dari perusahaan-perusahaan penyuplai robot, material pembangunan dan alat –alat berat, kami tidak bisa apa-apa. Terimakasih juga kepada persatuan ahli genetika yang trut memberikan banyak informasi bagi kemajuan projek ini. Dengan ini rapat pembahasan Projek Venus XVII dilanjutkan." Danzo duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Dengan ini, saya buka kembali diskusi mengenai Projek Venus XVII"

"Bagaimana dengan rencana pemindahan manusia di bumi ke Venus, apakah sudah bisa diberlakukan dalam waktu dekat ini? Seru Shizune seorang ahli tata ruang Negara.

"Tiga hari kedepan, pemindahan manusia ke Venus akan segera dilaksanakan, dikarenakan Venus sudah bisa dihuni , untuk transportasinya, kami sudah membuat dua jalur . Jalur manual dan jalur cepat. Jalur manual anda bisa temui di sebelah _Jalan Kome_, disitu ada hutan kota, ikuti jalur merah, maka anda akan menemui sebuah _Elevator_ raksasa . Anda bisa menaiki itu, waktu tempuhnya 20 jam. Itu menghubungkan pada stasiun utama Terminal 1 di Planet Venus. Dan yang kedua, bisa langsung menaiki pesawat luar angkasa. Hanya yang memiliki tiket hijau yang bisa naik kedua armada tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan yang tidak memiliki tiket."

"Mungkin akan tetap tinggal di bumi."

"Interupsi, Itu tidak adil!"

"Masa semua umat manusia harus pindah ke Venus, ya tidak bisa. Dong !" Tsunade menimpali

"Lalu, bagaimana penyelesaian masalahnya? Masa manusia yang tidak memiliki tiket tidak boleh pergi ke Venus?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tetapi itu hanya sebatas kunjungan, seperti kalo anda berwisata. Itu boleh" ulangnya

"Bagaimana dengan Mural corps? Apa rencana anda, dan apa inovasi terbaru anda?' sahut Mei Terumi pada Jiraya selaku _owner_nya.

Jiraya dengan santai membuka lembaran dokumen yang tertata rapih didalamnya.

"Kami akan membuat percobaan, sisa-sisa mutan akan kami cari dan akan kami cloning untuk misi pertahanan. Kami sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjadi mata-mata. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada lagi penyerangan dan perang. Karena binatang-binatang kecil itu sudah tinggal sedikit saja." Tepuk tangan peserta rapat memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sasuke yang menguping dan berpura-pura menjadi _bodyguard_ nampak menyembunyikan amarah besarnya. 'Brengsek, lancing sekali dia'

"Dan bagaimana dengan pengambilan uranium untuk pengganti nuklir?"

"Sudah berjalan seminggu, projek uranium , serahkan saja kepada HA Corps." Hashirama tersenyum. "Intinya, kita sudah merancang bentuk Venus seperti apa yang ada didalam impian kita, sebuah Negara besar impian, tidak ada kesusahan, tidak ada kemiskinan, dan tidak ada pemberontakan." Tambah Tsunade.

**To : Shikamaru, Konan, Sai, Lee, Karin, Kiba, Temari, Choji, Utakata.**

…

Besok kita rapat, di markas. *Gudang anggur jam 00.00 kita diambang kehancuran. Rekrut semua mutan yang tersisa. Kita ubah rencana, kita serang mereka terlebih dahulu. Karena beberapa manusia akan berangkat menuju Venus dalam tiga hari ini. Sasuke.

**KONOHA, KAMIS 10.25 AM**

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan santai, hendak menuju perpustakaan dimana Sasuke bekerja. Ia terlihat membawa bentou yang tersusun rapih dalam kantong plastic. Tiba-tiba si wanita tersebut jatuh di pelataran trotoar, ia tertabrak oleh seorang yang entah itu wanita atau pria, tampilannya aneh, ia menggunakan topi, rompi hitam, celana tiga perempat dan tas ransel besar. Sakura menyangkal bahwa ia adalah seorang mata-mata. Sakura tetap berbesar hati menolong seorang tersebut.

"Sini, biar aku bantu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura dengan suka cita. Orang yang ia tolong hanya memandangi Sakura dan berusaha bangkit sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Orang itu kembali lari dengan cepat menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura iba melihat orang yang aneh tadi. "Huhh… ada-ada saja." Sakura menaikkan bahunya. Ia kembali berjalan sambil mikir, untung saja bentounya nggak jatuh. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia sesegera mengangkatnya, ah.. rupanya buah hatinya yang menelpon.

"Hal-" belum selesai ia menyapa.

"Akhhhhh~ ibu, tolong aku ibuuu!" suara kedua anak perempuan Sakura terdengar jelas. Sakura langsung lemas bentounya ia jatuhkan ke terotoar tanpa ia sadari.

"Nak, kamu kenapa… ya tuhann, kamu dimana!" Sakura Nampak sangat ketakutan, ia kebingungan ia harus melakukan apa.

"Ibu tolong aku ibu.. hiksss!"

Terdengar suara debaman keras, lalu ada laki-laki yang berbicara menggantikan anak Sakura. "Benarkah ini Sakura Haruno Sakura?" Suara baritone itu mirip seperti suara tentara militer.

"I-iya benar, siapa ini! Jangan macam-macam kau dengan anakku, atau aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi." Sakura kalut dalam emosi.

"Hahaha… Polisi ? Sayang~, kau sudah lupa denganku? Suamimu sendiri- Suami yang selalu kau cari. lupa?"

Sakura langsung terduduk lesu. Ia kenal betul suaminya. Seorang tentara angkatan darat. Suaminya yang mempermainkannya, karena perjodohan dari keluarga Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak-anakku!" Sakura lemas.

"Apa? Anak-anakmu? Bukankah mereka juga anakku, hmm? Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEKKK! Hikss-hiksss.."

Sakura meninggalkan bentou yang sudah terkoyak untuk Sasuke dan Tenten, ia segera masuk kedalam _taksi_. Sasuke menunggu hingga tengah hari. Naruto yang biasanya datang meramaikan suasana sepinya itu , hari ini Nampak tidak muncul, Tenten dan beberapa pustakawan tetap diam, tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali, Sasuke mulai jenuh dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rak buku besar yang tua. Sasuke mencermati dan meraba-raba bagian tiang penyangga rak besar itu. Sampai ia berhenti pada sebuah rak besar dan melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Terlihat seorang remaja sedang duduk dipojokan sambil memegang buku tebal, ia Nampak sedikit tegesa-gesa. Penampilannya aneh, ah tidak penting. Sasuke mengacuh dan berbalik. Sampai tiba-tiba orang aneh itu memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan buku yang ada di baris ke-tujuh ?" 'Apa, dia wanita?' Sasuke sedikit kaget, rupanya orang aneh berbaju aneh itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkahi wanita itu, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat, Sasuke pun malas melihatnya. Tapi, ada yang menarik dari pemandangan yang biasa itu. Yah, dia sedang membaca buku tentang kehidupan mutan. –Mutan life's. Sasuke kaget dan penasaan setengah mati dengan kegiatan wanita ini. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, rambutnya pendek hitam seperti laki-laki, kulitnya kuning langsat sedikit pucat, matanya tidak kelihatankarena tertutup kacamata hitam. Dasar sinting, sudah tau diperpustakaan, malah pakai kacamata hitam. –Mirip teroris. Sasuke meremehkan.

"Maaf, mengapa kau hanya berdiri saja? Mana bukuku?"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku buku yang seperti apa yang harus aku ambilkan ." Sasuke pusing sendiri.

Wanita itu memperlihatkan buku yang ia baca, "Hem, yang seperti ini, tapi bagian kedua." Sinis wanita itu.

"Baiklah, ini bukumu."

"Bisakah aku meminjamnya sampai seminggu?"

"Tentu, kau ketempat yang tepat. Siapa namamu?"

"Sudah sa-saya tulis di kartu." Hinata bergegas.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke _retoris_

"Hinata. Panggil saja Hi, Pak"

"Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini. Apa kau mata-mata?"

Hinata menunduk lalu menatap Sasuke sedikit-sedikit. "Bu-kan, urusanmu, Pak."

"Pak-" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menimang-nimang kata terakhir Hi sebelum ia pergi

'**Pak'**

Sasuke memberikannya kartu pengunjung dan wanita itu segera mengisi biodatanya disitu. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan wanita itu. Ia lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berterimakasih, ahh sudahlah, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan yang seperti itu . Jam kerja Sasuke sudah habis, ia harus pulang ke apartemennya. Baru beberapa menit ia berjalan, ia menganga , karena banyak orang-orang sontak berlarian kemana –mana dengan panik. Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan kota ini yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sirine polisi terdengar membisingkan, banyak polisi-polisi yang berlarian.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Terimakasih kepada kawan kawan semua yang sudah berkomentar dan member banyak masukan, masukan kalian sangat membantu untuk saya, salam kenal dari saya. Saya tidak bisa membahas satu per-satu dari kalian, maaf juga masih banyak kesalahan dan hal yang membingungkan –saya akan perbaiki, tapi saya belum terlalu pandai menulis summary. Terimakasih yang sudah meminta untuk update cepat. Disini, tujuan saya bukan **_**review banyak**_**, tapi saya hanya ingin meng-share cerita saya, yang suka ya saya bersyukur dan yang tidak suka ya tidak apa apa. Terimakasih sangat banyak **

**Lanjut atau hapus ? jika lanjut, saya akan mengupload lanjutannya minggu depan.**


End file.
